The proposed research is designed to determine the relationship between amalgam alloy formulation, creep and other mechanical properties, corrosion resistance and microstructure of Cu-rich amalgams. Saline and sulfide corrosion resistance of new and experimental amalgams will be evaluated as well as steady state creep parameters and axial tensile stress-strain relationships. Clinical retrieval studies will attempt to relate ongoing in vivo processes with in vitro phenomenon produced in model systems. Alteration of microstructure resulting from these investigations will be determined by scanning electron microscopy and energy dispersive x-ray analysis (qualitative and quantitative analysis of compositional variations). Synergistic effects of corrosion, creep and alloying modifications will be investigated via dorrosion-creep testing and systematic alloying variations to produce distinctive amalgams with potential for superior clinical performance.